Sugar Coated Smiles
by Jeremy-Keiji
Summary: WonkaxCharlie. Yaoi. Shotacon. What happens when Charlie feels oddly around his coworker? What if he feels in love? Wonka has been acting exeptionally nice to Charlie as well, which is increasing the tension between them. Will Charlie let himself grow dis


**Sugar Coated Smiles.**

**A/N**_ This is an ongoing project of mine that I have had typed up for a while now. I just decided to post it today. Eheh...Anyway, being a yaoi enthusiast, it is WonkaxCharlie. Charlie is twelve years old. Don't freak out at me, it's cute._

Here is chapter one. If you review like good little fanfic readers, I'll keep it going .

* * *

"Mr. Wonka, Mr. Wonka!"  
A small voice cried out, followed by the body that it sourced from. A small thirteen-year old boy scurried out into the hall to chase down his target, Chocolatier Willy Wonka.

The surprised inventor turned to the sound of his name being called from the other and smiled, standing so the boy could catch up to him.

Charlie Bucket grinned and continued to take the hall at top speed, eyes widening when he realized that he couldn't stop himself and yelped as he crashed with the older man. Wonka quickly wrapped his arms around Charlie and stumbled back to save them from both going down and Charlie took a shaky breath.  
"Thank you Mr. Wonka."

He smiled,

"Think nothing of it, Charlie. What did you need?"

It had been three years or so since Charlie and his family had moved into the chocolate factory of Willy Wonka. Each day filled with new excitment and surprises. It was such a shame that Charlie needed to attend school during the day. He couldn't wait to get home in the afternoon to see what kind of things would be presented to him for testing that day. Fore, he had officially taken up the position of Mr. Wonka's guinea pig and would always taste-test the candy. Even if it was predicted to be dangerous, Charlie would take the chance to show the older man his loyalty. A blush spread over the boys cheeks at the thought.

"I just..."

He began, and paused. What was it that Charlie had wanted? He looked down and scuffled his feet, not remembering and assuming that he just wanted to be with the other.

"Yes?"  
Charlie looked up and shifted. Had he been caught? What was he to say to the Chocolatier now that he had been asked?

"I thought...That I'd help you with your work." There was a pause and Wonka grinned, his teeth as white and straight as ever, Charlie noted. The gaze from the other was quite inviting, and Charlie grinned back.  
"Oh of course my dear boy. Wonderful! Splendid!" The eccentric man pointed his candy-filled walking stick in the general direction of the 'inventing room' and steered Charlie towards it, explaining random things about different mixtures of flavours and spices he could use to make a new, master candy. Of course, the younger boy was nodding and listening closely to anything and everything Wonka was telling him, though he wasn't really paying attention to just Wonkas words, but just...his voice. Oh yes, Charlie could sit and listen to Wonkas voice all day, all week and never tire of the expressive and bubbly tones. He smiled inwardly and scuttled closer to Wonka as they had now arrived at the destined room.

"Ah, here we are."

Wonka smiled and opened the door, not before sifting through his ring of a million keys, as Charlie liked to call it. Charlie laughed as Wonka played with the different keys, before picking out the right one and smiling, breathing in the sugary scents of the room.  
"I want you to help me with this new concouction, Charlie. I predict it to be one of my greatest inventions yet!"

A laugh emit from the boy, fore he had heard that from Wonka many times. It seemed every other idea of Wonkas was his best. Of course, he wouldn't put it past the inventor that he did have that many bests. He was very smart, though a bit childish, very smart.

"Anything you want, Sir." Charlie said, flushing softly at the nervousness in his own voice.

"Good, then, come here."

Charlie nodded his head and followed the other into the small room. He was delighted instantly, as the whole room was a sugary cotton candy room. It looked like a padded cell, only with pink walls that were fluffy and fuzzy instead of sponge-like. There was also a whole bunch of furniture of the same pink color. Though, they were made from hard sugars and syrups that hardened so you could actually use them. It was cool in the room as well, a fan was propped up against one of the corners to make it so that the candy would not melt. It was the perfect place to hang out.

The small boy's eyes were wide and he jumped about the room happily. Cotton candy had been a long time favourite candy of Charlie's. Perhaps Willy Wonka knew that, and had created this room just for him. That would have been perfect! Charlie's eyes grew round with joy.

"Wow Mr. Wonka It's wonderful! I love it!"

The older man smiled and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. Drumming his fingers above the small, sweater-clad shoulder.

"You'd better. Cause I made it just for you."


End file.
